nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
NickToons:reunte cutsenes
cutscene 1 (at the spa in hermit crab village) spongebob:come on ZIM the water is fine. ZIM: no! i`m not GETING in hot water patrick: it`s just hot spring it will make you feel really good ZiM: i`m going to the steam room,so i won`t burn danny:the water isn't that hot Zim:that's not what i mean! Gaz:i can hear you guys now shut up! Squidward:what she said. spongebob,patrick,danny:oh yeah. Old hermit crab: get dress there's trouble,in the village fully dressed come out from the spa,to see Timmy,cosmo,wanda,fighting the monkeys in the village. spongebob:let help them zim,patrick,gaz,danny:right Squidward:ahh! help,i been kidnapp by monkeys,oh and helppppppppp! Spongebob:don`t worry squidward i will save you,this look like a job for danny and me come on danny let`s go and save squidward. Danny fenton:yes let`s go and save squidward, spongebob danny and spongebob:(spongebob and danny are runing to save squidward.) Danny fenton:(in slowmotion,)look out spongebob. spongebob:ahhhhhh!,more monkeys. Pikachu:pikaaaaaaachu! monkeys:ahhhhhhhhh! (and the monkeys fall down like a house of cards) Danny fenton:what was that,something was trying to save us,or someone was helping us to stop them from take over the village and their,evil plan. Tak:look they`re someone in the tree,and his pet. the mystery person:gaps,and he say to his people,run! The mystery people:right! Spongebob:let`s get them. danny:ok let`s split all us,in to three teams,ok you cosmo and sam mansion and zim will ahead them off at the past,and me and spongebob and gaz will plan an ambush at them,tak,timmy,wanda,you will get the people from the village out of here,and plese tell me if there are monkeys are comeing back. tak,timmy,wanda:okkkkkkk,(and patrick farts). nicktoons:comeon you guys let`s get them,right.(and the nicktoons and the mystery people,runing on the road and up the hill and mountains.) spongebob,danny fenton,gaz:ok,they're comeing this way,ok now!(and traps were on,on the road but the mystery people went over the traps and the traps turn on the nick toons and hurts so much.) spongebob:its no use will never get them,there to far away from us,how do we stop them. danny:don't worry i got ghost powers and i will stop them,oh forget it and take this,(and danny use his ghost powers and heading them off at the pass and throw it in the air) may: ash look out! ash ketchum:ahhhhhhhh!,owwwwwwwwww!. Iris:ash!,are you ok. ash ketchum: im ok ahhh!. iris:ash your much hurt clian:iris is right you are hurt you take it easy,you will rest now go to sleep ash: yes i will rest and brock cary my arms brock:okkkkk? iris,cilan,may,brock,max,kara,piakchu,erik,maia,adam,johnny test,susan and mary test,rory,erica,sarah,ethan,benny,benny grandmother,quest,anna maht,way,graer,lord spite,ogun,decit,the katastrophe brothers: all right all ready come on lets get out here. brock,iris,clian:right!(and the nicktoons and the mystery people keep runing out of the mountains and on to the jungle and brock holding ash when may and brock trip on a rock and may and brock her bandana and ash's hat leave them behind.) may:oh no we forgot ash's hat and my bandana we must have left them their we all have to go back for them. clian: we can go back for them,but right now we all have biger promlem up a head ,a portal step away from it or it will suck you in,(and the mystery people saying help,and they when in the portal,and the portal closes and nowhere to be Seen.) spongebob:no they're gone they're all gone!. Spongebob:danny back me up here,their was mystery people in the jungle and they're gone. sam mansion:you guys i think i found something,it is a bandana and hat with a logo and let's get back to the village,and let's go find the other's,i wonder what happed to all the people and others?. Spongebob:look it tak,and he is ok. tak: we got the village evacuate the people are retreat to the,mawgu lair and listen do you here that. spongebob: sound like an army of monkeys are heading to the village,now's a better time to hide or the an army of monkeys comeing to the village to takeover. tak.hurry hide in the bushes. danny:one at a time,ok comeon you guys get in hurry or the monkeys will see us,well the is taked over by monkeys ,but will,get back the village until we unite with the mystery people if we could find them,come on you guys let's get's out of here. spongebob:(and spongebob and timmy turner hits each other,)owwwwwww!timmy and wanda and Cosmo,your ok. timmy: do you guys found something. Danny: well we got two objects a hat and a bandana. wanda and Cosmo: no time to talk,to each other let's get out of here. (to be continued) cutscene 2 spongebob:are you ok,you guys Timmy:yes were ok sponge bob (Sandy,samantha,Larry the lobster,and,mr krabs come pass a portal.) sandy: we came help. Spongebob:to the mawgu lair. tak: ok what is going on,one say we all left our worlds and were in the spa swimming in pool until the village under attack by monkeys,and another attack was from those mystery people and got away from us,and we got their hat and bandana,and a new villan name ape and his army has reunite with our villans from other worlds,so what is going on. Jimmy:i think i know what is going on here,you see we not have unite with the mystery people,and not now,but i put a beacon on their people and will find them.And the syndicate has reunite once again and their they have a new name's ape and i think our old villans are back for revenge for defeating them the and they reunite to and their up to something a it's not going to be good for us. danny:so what you are saying is we got something from those mystery people and we got a new villan has reunite,with the evil syndicate from our older villains,vald,denzle crocker,mawgu,prehistoricuis,reptar,plankton,dr blowhole,the ticker,Udon,the bubble poppin'boys,Finbarr calamitous,Beautiful gorgeous,Baby eddie,anti cosmo and anti wanda,evil hanna,evil benny,bree and sloane Blackburn,and team rocket,team magma,hunter j,black tulp,team galactic,team plasma,the serpentine,savio,hans,clemson,rhonda,lulu,jesse,debbie dazzle,annie,older nurse,stephanie,jack'm crazyfish,vampire punk,gord,blingbling boy,evil jimmy clone,the trade federation, Category:Popular pages Category:NICKTOONS